Traditional methods for performing an open surgical site surgery sometimes involve providing a gas to a porous element in order to create a flow of the gas for delivery to the open surgical site. Such porous elements typically include a vast number of voids that allow the gas to pass through each void. In doing so, the voids distribute the gas in thin layers, so as to form a smooth flow. One negative to the use of such gases in a surgery is that gases are dry and have the potential to lead to various states of desiccation and tissue damage.